I'm Sure Last Night was Phantastic
by Iusedtobesomeone
Summary: Phil's friends may have led to him having a bit too much fun after his boyfriend (not Dan) broke up with him.


A/N: **[sorry for the title, even I cringed]**

 **This is just something I wrote in the car one day and decided to post. I didn't have a lot of time to spend on editing, so my apologies for any mistakes. I also posted it on AO3 if you want to check it out there. Feel free to leave a review!**

Phil woke to a pounding headache and a strange feeling on his side. He groaned, turning over in bed, and abruptly froze when he saw the cause of the pressure. There was a boy. Curled up in his bed. Curled up against him. He collapsed down on the pillow, his mind reeling. What exactly had happened last night? All he remembered was the party that his friends had dragged him to.

"Phil!" Great. His friends were now shouting at him along with pounding on his door. He pulled the blanket further over his head and slouched down on the couch, turning the volume on the tv all the way up. He was determined not to let his friends in. They had been bugging him all day, ever since he told them what had happened. It hadn't come as a surprise to any of them, apparently Phil was the only one blind enough to think that his ex-boyfriend, Gray, was loyal. When he picked up their call they had known immediately that something was wrong. They had then set out on a mission to cheer him up. That was where the problem originated. Phil didn't want to be cheered up. He preferred to sit around rewatching Buffy, letting the show take over his mind. However, it didn't seem as though his friends were going to take his wishes into account, so he sighed heavily, got up from the couch, and slowly made his way over to the door.

"Phil!" He barely got to see their faces before his two best friends, PJ and Chris, were inside his room.

"You can't just shut us out like that-"

"We were worried-"

"Are you okay?"

They paused, looking over him and evidently deciding in the contrary, as they were soon talking again.

"So we though it would be best if you got out-"

"Because you need to cheer up and get over that asshole-"

"So we found a party-"

At this point, Phil realized he had to say something or he would be forced to go with them. Granted, he probably would anyway at this point, but it was worth a try protesting.

"Guys, I don't really feel like going out. I just kinda want to think things over a bit," he started, not really expecting them to listen. He knew he was correct when he saw the smirks on their faces.

"Phil, you don't need to think things over. He's out of your life-"

"Thank god-"

"So you can put yourself out there again-"

"Plus, it might help you to find some cute guy and just work things out, you know?"

Phil had no intention of doing such a thing, but was tired of listening to his friends interrupting each other, so he agreed to go along.

And apparently, he had eventually done as suggested, for there was no other logical explanation for the boy who was now in his bed. He sighed, turning his head to gaze at the boy who was still snoring against him. He smiled, almost against his will as there was nothing funny about this situation, but the sight of the boy amused him.

He looked to be a bit younger than Phil, maybe around 19. His brown hair fanned out over his face, which had a very peaceful expression on it. His chest rose up and down with every breath; he appeared to be deep asleep. Phil shook his head and quietly slipped out of bed to pad quietly across the room to the bathroom. Not bothering to close the door, he splashed water on his face and looked into the mirror. His black hair was slightly mussed from the bed, and his eyes had a slightly red look to them. He groaned as his head throbbed again, and quickly filled up a glass of water and downed it. He picked up his toothbrush and squeezed toothpaste onto it, scrubbing his teeth vigorously as though he could scrub all of yesterday's troubles away. Apparently he couldn't, because a face soon appeared behind him, causing him to jump in surprise. He spit into the sink violently and turned around to face the figure who looked uncertainly at him.

He was wrapped up in the bedsheets and seemed to be shivering slightly.

Uncertainly, he started to say something.

"Erm.. I thought I would check in before I.. left?" The boy said hesitantly. Phil said nothing, trying to think over what was appropriate to say in a situation as such. The boy seemed to take his silence as an insult, and headed back into the bedroom.

"I'll just get my clothes on and go, then."

"Wait," Phil said. The boy turned back to look at him, and he realized he didn't know what he was going to say.

"Erm.. stay?" He rushed out. "For breakfast?" He added.

The boy hesitated, then nodded. Several minutes later found both of them sitting at Phil's table in silence, with a bowl of cereal in front of each, respectively.

"My name's... Dan." The boy said, breaking the silence.

"Mine's Phil," Phil replied. There was a pause while each boy looked each other over. Phil had to admit, even while drunk he apparently had good taste- Dan was certainly his type, and definitely cute. No. He told himself strictly. He wouldn't want to see you again, and even if he did, you wouldn't want to see him again. Trying to get out of his thoughts, Phil racked his brain for something to ask.

"So, what do you do, Dan?"

"I'm studying to become a lawyer," came the reply. Dan apparently wasn't entirely thrilled about this, because he said it with an accompanying eye roll. "What do you do?"

"I make videos online," Phil replied hesitantly.

"That's so cool! If I were you, I'd be boasting about that left and right, why so nervous?" A look of horror crossed his face. "Wait, they're not like...that kind of video, right?"

Phil choked on the spoonful of cereal he had just put in his mouth. He managed choke out a "no" in the midst of the coughing fit that followed.

Dan laughed. "Good, because that would have made things even weirder.."

Phil realized why he trailed off. They had now reached the topic that had been avoided during their conversation.

"So," he started, my knowing how to continue. "Erm.. I don't really remember much about last night.."

Dan looked slightly relieved and slightly.. disappointed?

"Oh. Yeah, well, I remember. Erm.. do you remember nothing at all?"

"No, but.. one can make conclusions," he said, blushing, his mind reeling.

Dan smirked as he read the expression on Phil's face.

"I could.. remind you.. sometime." He said with a wink.

Phil felt his expression change from mortification to something.. else. He really hoped his voice didn't give anything away as he recognized the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

It evidently didn't work, as Dan laughed.

"I'm kidding... mostly." The infuriating smirk was back in place.

Thankfully, a subject change was available, as Phil had just reached the bottom of his cereal bowl, and, upon looking forward, realized that Dan must have finished his a while ago.

"I'll take your bowl to wash it up, yeah?" He asked.

"At least let me help," Dan protested. "How about you wash, I'll dry?"

Phil assented with a smile, standing up and grabbing his bowl. They walked over to the sink and plopped the bowls into it.

He scrubbed each bowl vigorously and handed them to Dan. He took a spoon and turned the sink on, forgetting to angle the spoon away from himself. The water gushed straight off of it and all over Phil's shirts and down his front. He looked sheepishly over at Dan, who was doubled over laughing at him. He rinsed the second spoon, careful this time to not let it splash back himself this time. He tried to hand it to Dan, but found that the younger boy was still having a laughing fit. Sighing, Phil dried it himself and placed it in its drawer.

After Dan recovered, he did a quick once over of himself and found his clothes ruined by the milky water.

"I guess I should go clean up."

"Yeah that looks kinda uncomfortable." Dan snorted. "Maybe take a shower?"

Phil wasn't sure he liked the look in Dan's eyes, but agreed anyway.

"That would probably be a good idea." He turned and walked back to the bathroom. Dan had a strange expression on his face when Phil turned around, and he thought he knew it. It looked..lustful, for lack of a better word. Could Dan really want him? Sure, they had probably had sex the night before, and he had stayed when Phil had asked him to, but that couldn't mean anything, right? Was he reading into this too much? Did Phil himself even want this? He weighed his options, then turned around on impulse.

"I wouldn't mind if you.." he trailed off nervously. "Joined me." He said quietly. "In the shower." He kicked himself mentally. As if that wasn't obvious enough. Did he even say it loud enough? Did Dan hate him now? Was it supposed to be a one time thing? Did he mess up-

He caught his breath as he looked up. Dan was looking at him in an almost endearing way. As soon as he saw Phil looking at him, however, he let that smirk creep back into his face. Before Phil knew what was happening, Dan had crossed the room in several long strides and was directly in front of him.

TBC… (maybe)


End file.
